Ficlets
by Lionna
Summary: Ten songs, ten ficlets, one pairing. HP/Batman BW/HP Slash!


Disclaimer: Don't own.

No, this isn't the HP/Batman crossover the poll is about. This is just... me dipping my big toe into the fandom, checking that water, you could say. Unless you're very new to fanfic, you know the rules I had to go by for this little experiment. 10 songs, 10 ficlets, one pairing, no cheating. Here we go!

* * *

_**1) Billionaire- Bruno Mars**_

Harry grinned as he made his way lithely through the small, merry crowd. The elite certainly knew how to throw a party, he thought as he snagged a champagne flute from a passing waiter.

It was his secret, this letting loose. This partying.

He made sure to only flaunt his inherited wealth among muggles, because he had to be the serious faced savior among the wizards.

But now, he didn't even have to be that careful. He was on vacation in America, in a large city called Gotham. He could almost taste the wickedness of the rotting city. It just added a vein of excitement.

Which was only multiplied when he caught the eye of the Prince of Gotham himself.

_**2) One Week- Barenaked Ladies**_

Bruce sighed as his lover brushed airily past him. Harry was still angry, it seemed.

He had to cover his mouth, knowing that if the other man saw him smile, he would take it wrong. But the small wizard was very cute when he was angry.

This argument, like any other, would blow over soon. Bruce just wanted to prolong it a bit longer. He would be sure to apologize tomorrow. And Harry would be sure to forgive him... eventually.

Besides, the make up sex would be spectacular.

_**3) Firefly- Vanessa Mae**_

They lay contently together on the couch, hot tea cradled in their hands while they both just stared at the blazing fire.

In the background the soft strains of classical music drifted over them.

They both loved days like this.

_**4) Oh Love- Green Day**_

Harry smirked from his position on the stage, the mic held in his thin hands as he stood over panting, seething masses.

People had thought him crazy when he decided that he didn't want to be an auror, but a musician.

But like this, he felt so far away from the fickle wizarding world as he belted out song after song, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Taking one last bow towards the crowd after the third encore, he and the rest of his whooping band made their way off the stage. They had faced one of the supposed toughest crowds they could, the denizens of Gotham city, and had rocked the house.

Backstage, Harry grabbed the water someone had tossed him out of the air, and took a large swig. It was only when he went to thank the person that he was surprised. He had thought it would have been one of his band mates, or their manager.

Instead it was someone he had only seen in the newspaper.

"Mr. Wayne, I presume?" He couldn't help but practically purr.

He was far away from the wizarding world, maybe losing his heart here too wouldn't hurt.

_**5) Bam Bam Bam- Bambee**_

They lay sprawled together, panting and naked over the luxurious sheets of the billionaire's enormous bed. Harry had his head pillowed on his lover's broad, muscled chest.

It had been an odd series of events that had brought him here, curled around the Prince of Gotham, and he knew better than to question the forces that had dragged them forcibly together.

Fate had been a bit of a bitch to him in his earlier years. Maybe this was her trying to make up for it.

One ridiculously calloused palm swept gently over his cheek, brushing aside mussed locks.

"What are you smiling about?" Bruce murmured.

Harry sighed contentedly, snuggling in more. "I can hear your heart beat." He said happily.

His lover snorted at the silly, sentimental admission, and reached to draw the sheets over their cooling bodies.

_**6) Slipping- Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog**_

"Harry." Batman said desolately, as he crouched to the ground, his hand over the wound that bled heavily.

He giggled. "It's Joker now, or didn't you get the memo?" He mocked as he stood, poised, over his old lover.

The poisoned magic of Gotham had effected him worse than any other wizard would have been. He had always had a close connection to the world's magic.

When he had begged Bruce to move anywhere else, the other man had just brushed him off.

And Harry's eventual slipping into insanity had been the result.

_**7) American Idiot- Green Day**_

"The school system here isn't that bad!" The taller man defended, trying to hide the smile on his face as he and his younger lover got into another silly debate.

"Oh please. You Americans, so ready to believe that everything your country does is so much better than every other one. Your primary school students couldn't point out half of your own states." The green eyed man drawled.

"Oh like Britain is so much better."

Harry tilted his nose up in false snobbery. "Of course it is. And I have to be careful here. I don't want to become another American idiot."

Bruce laughed loudly at that.

_**8) Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**_

He glowered at the man. "I was doing just fine, thanks." He growled, crossing his arms.

"Of course you were, you were just letting that large oaf threaten you." The billionaire snorted.

The teen turned away. "And if I was?"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the belligerent teen's back. "I highly doubt you could have done anything to stop him if you tried. You're barely half his size."

He had seen a large, mustached man hitting the much smaller teen in a tight alley, while the boy cowered back from the beefy fists. Even though he was not dressed in his cowl, and it was broad daylight. He couldn't help but stop and help the kid.

The man got away, and Bruce was left to deal with the argumentative teenager who refused to divulge his name.

"I could have done something. Trust me." The teen snapped, turning around in a rapid movement.

And for a second the expression in those brilliant green eyes convinced the older man.

_**9) Broken Wings- Mr. Mister**_

Sometimes his lover would cry out into the night, his small form shivering and thrashing as he fought off unseen and already defeated foes. Bruce would try to gather him close, but when awoken, Harry would draw away, smile sheepishly, and claim it was nothing.

Bruce sincerely hoped that the other man would come to trust him enough to confide in him more. But for now, he could only pull the other man closer when they lay back down.

And the two broken men would help each other mend deep wounds that they couldn't see, but knew were there.

_**10) Breath- Breaking Benjamin**_

Sometimes Harry wondered what he was doing here. He lay tangled with the other man, the muggle that he had been so taken with not so long ago.

But whenever he looked into the other man's eyes now, the fire of passion that had once been there was gone.

They were falling apart, and Harry wondered how soon the relationship they were now dragging along would end.

He knew subconsciously that, once that happened, he would never take another lover. No other person could make him feel the depth of emotion Bruce could.

But that also meant that the pain of their inevitable end would almost kill him.

* * *

So, as you can see, the songs on my music player cover a pretty wide range. I'm just glad it didn't land on one of the four hour long concertos I have on there, because then I would have _had_ to cheat. Sleep? What's sleep?

Lionna


End file.
